


Trimberly One Shots

by Gayhaught



Category: Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2018-11-23 13:27:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 3,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11403363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gayhaught/pseuds/Gayhaught
Summary: A bunch of random stories that I originally published on my Wattpad. Feel free to suggest anything you'd like to see! :D





	1. Homework

"Hey Kim, you doin anything this weekend?"

Kim turned around to see Trini walking up to her. "No, I just have some homework to catch up on. What were you thinking about?"

"I was wondering if after training tomorrow morning you'd wanna go see a movie. Afterwards we could work on that bio homework," Trini said, leaning against the lockers.

"Uh, yeah, sure," said Kim, shutting her own locker. "I can do my history stuff tonight and then  
we can knock out biology tomorrow."

"Great! Then it's a date," Trini uttered before she could think about what she had said. "Um, I mean, I'll see you tomorrow, bye!"Trini ran off before Kim could say anything else, hoping she wouldn't notice her blush.

******************************

"Great job today guys. You keep this work up, you'll be able to knock anyone out just by looking at them," Alpha 5 said.

"Thanks," the Rangers said in unison.

"Hey Kim, ready to go see that movie," Trini asked with excitement.

"Hell yeah I am," she responded, forgetting about their awkward goodbye yesterday.

In the middle of the movie, Trini laid her head on Kim's shoulder. She could hear the exact moment that Kim's heartbeat picked up.

****************************

"Okay, so not looking forward to this homework," Trini said as they walked through the front door of Kim's house.

"Yeah, I know. But we gotta study or we'll fail the final."

"Yeah, yeah, I guess," Trini groaned as she flopped onto Kim's bed, secretly loving that she could smell her perfume in the pillows.

"So we stopped on page 357 in class yesterday. Time to learn all about mitosis," Kim said with fake enthusiasm. It started off well, but after about an hour, the duo were ready to give studying up to go watch paint dry. At least that had some thrilling plot points.

"Why is this so boring," Trini grumbled, pulling a pillow over her face.

"I don't know, have you tried asking the biology gods why," Kimberly replied sarcastically. Trini responded by hitting her in the face with the pillow. Big mistake. 

Because now Kim was moving over to tickle her, which could only end badly. She threw the pillow off the bed and rolled over to Trini and began her attack. By the end of it all, Kim ended up pinning Trini underneath her.

"How's the view down there," Kim asked, knowing full well that Trini could see down her shirt. She had been waiting for the past month for one of them to make a move, and by now she was sick of it.

"Um... what," was all Trini could get out, her blush taking over her face. She really wished she still had that pillow. She also wished she didn't have a perfect view of Kimberly's chest. 

After what seemed like hours, Kim reached her hand out to Trini's jaw. She tilted her head so she would look at her. When they locked eyes, the whole world disappeared. There was no going back now. As Kim leaned down to kiss her, Trini reached up to tangle her hand in her hair. They had both waited so damn long for this. 

After they broke the kiss, Kim couldn't resist making a joke.

"Seems like we have more chemistry together than biology."


	2. Hold Me

"Hey Kim?"

"Yeah," Kimberly responded, walking over to her bed where Trini was lying.

"Can you hold me?"

"Yeah, of course babe," Kim said as she walked over to the bed, lying down and spooning Trini. "What's wrong?"

"I don't know, I guess I'm just tired. And I get really gay when I'm tired," Trini responded, snuggling closer to Kim.

"Oh, Trin. Me too," she said, turning Trini over in her arms. Kim brushed the hair off of Trini's face, her eyes twinkling in the moonlight coming through the window, and she swears she's never seen a girl so beautiful. Then Trini kisses her, and it feels like a thousand fire bursting with warmth, covering her in it. Neither has ever felt so lucky.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'all I'm just tired and I feel gayer when I'm tired so I'm sorry/You're welcome


	3. Training for Battle

"Okay guys, today we're gonna work with our Zords," Jason announced. "After we'll do regular training in our suits. You guys ready?"

"Yes," the other four responded. Each Ranger got into their Zords and headed out to a nearby field to train. Alpha 5 came up with all sorts of new competitors for them to fight against. Each wave of opponents was tougher than the last, but soon enough it was time to head in. 

"Time to pair up," Alpha 5 said. "Jason and Zack are together, I'll be with Billy, and Trini and Kim will be together."

"Yeah they will," Zack whispered to Jason.

"Oh shut up, Zack," Trini replied after hearing his comment.

"Don't listen to his stupid remarks," Kim said. "Just forget about 'em."

"And how do you suppose I do that?"

"Come here and I'll show you."

"Here we go," Zack groans as Kim leans down to kiss Trini.

"Ow, fuck," Trini says as her mask hits Kim's. "Zack I swear to god if you don't shut the hell up," she yells and throws a death stare at Zack who is laughing hysterically.

"Oh are you okay? I didn't think of the masks," Kim said a little embarrassed.

"Yeah I'm - actually, I think I have a boo boo," Trini said in a childlike voice with a smirk.

"Oh, well here, let me kiss it better. Without the mask this time." And Kim leaned down to kiss Trini, after they slid their masks off, of course. Trini swears, even with the boys in the background making fun of them, that this has to be the sweetest kiss she's ever received.


	4. One Bad Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first attempt at anything really remotely sexual, so please bare with me. It'll probs be bad lol. (Also @HayleyKiyoko, ur lyrics make good titles)

A/N: This is my first attempt at anything really remotely sexual, so please bare with me. It'll probs be bad lol. (Also @HayleyKiyoko, ur lyrics make good titles)

There was nothing tame about this evening. As soon as they arrived at Kim's house, they were shoving each other against walls. When Kim opened the door to her house, Trini immediately shoved her against it and attached her lips to her neck. Kim, groaning, lifted her up and wrapped Trini's legs around her. She carried Trini up the stairs and into her room, pushing her onto the bed. Kim then climbed on top of her, grabbing at her shirt and pulling it over her head. She started to leave little bite marks just under Trini's bra. Trini groaned, grabbing onto Kim's hair, trying to push her lower.

"Impatient tonight, aren't we," Kim asked teasingly.

"Kim, it's been three weeks since we've had sex. So yes."

"Oh, well in that case, allow me to go slower," Kim replied, taking off Trini's bra. She attached her lips to her left nipple, while using her hand to play with the other. Trini moaned while trying to unbutton Kim's pants.

"Uh uh," Kim said, waving her finger around to say no. "This is not how this is gonna go. Remember who's in control."

"You are," Trini replied forcefully.

"Damn right, babygirl," Kim said as she roughly bit Trini's neck before licking her way down her torso to her jeans. Kim slowly slid the zipper down, making sure Trini could hear the sound of it. Trini lifted her hips so Kim could slip off her jeans and underwear, leaving her bare naked. Kim loved to see her like this; Trini was easily the most breath taking girl she'd ever seen.

"You're so beautiful," Kim whispered into Trini's skin as she kissed up her thighs, avoiding where Trini needed her most. She left bruises everywhere, reveling in the fact that only she could see them. Kim could feel Trini getting more anxious. With each bite she would tighten her hold in her short hair. When she looked up into Trini's eyes, she knew what was going to happen next.

"Please, Kim, just fuck me already," Trini groaned out. As much as Kim likes to tease, she always crumbles when Trini begs. Kim replied with a simple "okay" before she pushed to fingers into her. Trini had to bite her lip to stop from screaming when Kim started to lick at her clit. Three weeks is too fucking long to go without her between her legs. Kim lapped at her wetness as if Trini was water and she just walked through a desert.

They both knew that this would be over just as fast as it had started. Trini was a writhing mess beneath her, but Kim needed one more thing from her.

"Fuck Kim, I'm so close," Trini said breathily.

"Oh yeah? So tell me again, who's in control," Kim asked greedily.

"You are," Trini moaned.

"Sorry, I didn't catch that. Could you repeat? Who's in control?"

"You are!" Trini screamed as Kim twisted the fingers inside of her, instantly throwing her over the edge. It took her a good three minutes to recover, but damn did she love when Kim was demanding. She had never come so hard. And she definitely had never seen so many stars.


	5. Fireworks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyo, here's a little patriotic themed fluff fest. Happy Fourth of July!

"I can't wait for the show," Trini squealed as she hopped into Kim's car.

"Babe, it's just fireworks, calm down," Kim replied with a smile.

"Okay, yeah, sure. But have you considered this: it is our first time going to see fireworks together," Trini said with enthusiasm.

"Yes, but I don't quite get the hype."

"Well, I brought a super soft blanket along and I'm going to lay it on the grass and we can lay on it and look up at the fireworks and be all cute and couple-y."

"Is this just your way of scamming me into cuddling with you under the stars," Kim asked.

"Maybe," Trini answered with a sly grin. No more than fifteen minutes later the were at the top of the hill overlooking Angel Grove. Trini excitedly jumped out of the car and grabbed the aforementioned blanket and spread it out on the grass, patiently waiting for Kimberly to join her.

"Okay goober, we have ten minutes before the fireworks start. Would you calm down already," Kim questioned, amused.

"No," Trini said grumpily with the most adorable pouty face Kim had ever seen. She ran over and hug tackled Trini to the blanket. 

"Calm down you little rascal," Kim exclaimed as she pinned Trini to the ground and started to tickle her.

"No," Trini repeated, this time with laughter. They wrestled around for a few more minutes before Kim prevailed with Trini underneath her.

"You are the goofiest person I've ever met," Kim said with a smile and eyes filled with adoration.

"True, but you know you love it," Trini replied and stuck out her tongue.

"Hell yeah I do." As soon as Kim leaned down to kiss Trini, the fireworks started going off. But both would tell you that their love sparked more than that Fourth of July show.


	6. Enchanted

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so it's midnight and I have Enchanted by Taylor Swift stuck in my head... (also not Ranger related)

Trini didn't want to go to homecoming. But of course, her family was making her. "To make some friends for once" her mom had said. Her response of "Zack is my friend" did not go over well because he's apparently her only friend.

So here she was on a Saturday night in a glowing yellow dress, with her one friend Zack at her side. He was to be her date on what surely would be an insanely boring night. Her mom crowded them into the living room to get cute couple-y photos and was met with a "he's not my boyfriend" only three times.

On the ride to the school, Zack cracked a bunch of jokes about how overly zealous Trini's mom was. "Like you know when you come home to your dog after a week's vacation? Yeah, that's your mom." No more than five minutes later were they in the parking lot.

"Do I really have to do this," Trini whined.

"C'mon dude! You already paid for a ticket, why not have some fun for once," Zack responded.

"Because my middle name is 'I hate fun', Zack."

"Oh no you don't. Let's go," he said, dragging her by the arm to the door. Sure, being in a school gymnasium for three hours with a bunch of sweaty dancing kids doesn't sound very appealing, but it's all about having fun with your friends. Or at least that's what Zack thought. Trini thought of it as a threat sent to her by Satan himself to see if she would last in yet another school. 

An hour in and Zack was already the star of a dance circle, busting out moves that even Trini hadn't seen. She was standing around the outside watching, amused at how many people had crowded around just to see him. Twenty minutes later and Trini and Zack were slow dancing to some random love song they had on. Trini kept stepping on his toes, and Zack would just laugh. "Shouldn't you be able to see my feet at you height?" That earned him a punch in the gut.

Another hour later and it was time for the school to showcase the homecoming court. Out came the runner ups, with the king and queen last.

"Of course Jason Scott is homecoming king. Who else would have a chance against the star football player," Trini scoffed. She was about to make another smart comment when out walked Kimberly Hart, the homecoming queen. Trini's eyes went wide as she saw her walk out in the most gorgeous pink dress. It flowed behind her elegantly, making her look like a fairy out of a story book.

"Oh sorry what were you saying Trini? I couldn't hear you over Queen Bee Kimberly's crown," Zack said, which got him another punch, this one in the arm. "Ooh I see, someone's been struck by the hot shot."

"Would you shut the hell up," Trini whispered angrily. Right then Kimberly caught her eye, and gave her a big smile. Trini just about fell backwards, but she wouldn't give Zack that satisfaction. 

"Someone's a smitten kitten," he joked, quickly moving to dodge a third punch. 

Once they finished showing off the homecoming court, Kimberly made her way into the crowd. Trini saw her and her mouth went dry as she approached. 

"Hey, I saw you when I was up there and I just wanted to say that your dress is flawless. It looks great on you," Kimberly said.

"Wha- oh, thank you. Congrats on being homecoming queen," Trini replied, blushing profusely.

"Thanks. I really don't care that much about it. I probably only won because I used to date Jason, which is only a little awkward, huh."

"What? No. You won because you're one of the most beautiful girls in this school - I mean you always look great."

"Are you okay? Do you need some water or something or do you always stumble over your words," Kimberly asked jokingly.

Before Trini could respond, Zack swooped in and answered her question. "Nah, only when she's around girls she finds cute," he said, narrowly dodging that yet-to-hit third punch again.

"Zack I swear to god! Don't listen to him," Trini hurried.

"So you think I'm cute, huh," she asked with a smirk.

"I mean - I guess so," Trini answered trying to hide her blush which now covered her whole face. Just as she responded, another slow song came on.

"Dance with me?" Kimberly held out her hand, waiting for an answer.

Trini, nervous as can be, took her hand. Kimberly took her to the floor, placing her hands on her waist and putting Trini's hands around her neck. She just kind of swayed, not wanting to accidentally step on her feet. 

"So what makes me the lucky girl who gets to dance with the Kimberly Hart," Trini asked trying to regain her sarcastic humor.

"I guess luck. And you can call me Kim."

"Okay Kim, what's it like to be the amazing homecoming queen?"

"I don't know, you tell me," Kim said as she took off her crown and placed it on Trini's head. "I now announce the homecoming queen - you never told me your name."

"It's Trini"

"The homecoming queen: Trini," Kim said in a fake announcer voice. Trini laughed and just smiled. "Hey, can I borrow your phone?"

"Why," Trini questioned.

"So I can give you my number, obviously."

"Oh, yeah sure here."

Kim took her phone and put in her number. Later that night, after Zack took her home, Trini received a text.

Cute Girl From Homecoming: We should hang out sometime. It was enchanting to dance with you tonight.


	7. Wonder Women

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's been 754 years since I've updated but next week I have band camp and then a week after that I have school :/ Here's some trash

Ever since the first bonfire, the Power Rangers have loved gathering around and talking. Whether it's about their day or some made up story, the gang loves to hang out chatting. This week Billy wanted to hear what everybody's favorite movie was. He went on and on about how him and his dad would stay up on Saturday nights binge watching various movies until they passed out. Zack said his favorite was some action movie that none of them other than Jason had heard of, and the two talked for nearly an hour about how amazing it is and how they all need to see it.

"What's your favorite movie, crazy girl," Zack asked.

"Wonder Woman," Trini replied simply.

"No way! That's mine too," Kim said, high-fiving Trini.

"What a shocker," Zack said.

"What is that supposed to mean," Trini glared at Zack.

"What lesbian wouldn't love watching a hot girl kill men," Zack said sarcastically.

"He's right," Trini laughs. "I'd let Wonder Woman cut my head off and I'd come back from the dead just to say thank you." Zack choked on his root beer and nearly fell out of his chair. Billy and Jason looked at Trini with jaws dropped. Kimberly said 'same' before mumbling 'god I love you' and pulling her in for a kiss.


	8. Campfire

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I know it's been like 80 years since the last update, but I think I'm going to start writing some more. This will be a short little fic to get me back into writing. Thanks for all the support! Enjoy! :D

"Man, it's been way too long since our last fire," said Billy.

"Yeah we need to get together more often," replied Jason. "So how's everyone been doing?" The group sat in silence for a few minutes; no one wanted to accidentally cut off someone else.

"Okay I guess I'll go first," chirped up Billy. "When I was digging around in my garage, I found this blueprint for some sort of robot. I guess my dad was working on it. So I started to build it, and it turns out it's just a robot that brings you soda. When you hit the button on it's head, he'll drive to the fridge, open it, and grab a can on the bottom shelf! I decided to name him Pop."

"Oh my god," groaned Zack. "Barely five minutes into this and we already have bad puns. Trini stop laughing!" Trini was laughing her head off, falling into Kimberly's lap.

"Well as for us, we've been quite the happy couple," replied Kimberly, gently running her hands through Trini's hair.

"Barf. Anyone got a story that doesn't have puns or sappiness?" 

"Uh I don't know Zack. I was going to tell you about my week at my uncle's farm. I mean, it was pretty a-maize-ing," Jason said smugly.

"Ba dum tiss," Billy followed up.

"That's it, I'm out," Zack said, giving up on the group's antics.

"Awh don't leave Zack, who else will yell at all our bad jokes?" Trini said, trying to hide her laughter.

"I don't know, why don't you ask Kimberly."

"Ah maybe. At least if she tried to leave I could hit her with a good-bi," Trini replied, full on crying in Kimberly's lap. Zack just stood there, contemplating whether or not he should throw the pebble by his foot at Trini's head.

"C'mon Zack, how have you been," Jason asks.

"I'm good. My mom's getting better and I finally saved up enough to by a car."

"Aww that's great Zack," replied Kimberly.

"See Zack? We all care about you. Even if you hate our puns," Trini said.

"Yeah Zack, we all beleaf in you," Billy grinned, holding up a leaf he found next to him.


	9. He'll Never Love You Like Me

"Dude, you gotta move on at some point," Zack said.

"Do I have to," Trini whined. The two were on the biggest hill in Angel Grove. She was slumped over on Zack's shoulder.

"I know you like Kimberly but she's dating Jason! You can't just break that apart."

"I can, but I won't. There's a difference, Zack."

"Trini," Zack replied, sighing. "You just have a crush. I bet in two weeks you won't even remember her name."

"You know we have training three times a week right? And that training involves me seeing her in athletic wear, three times a week. And you know how many times a week I have to be within a five foot radius of her?"

"Lemme guess, three times a week."

"Yes. Three days of training after school where, guess what? I see her there too. I'm not just going to forget Kimberly, Zack." Trini had a crush, and it was bad. Kimberly was like a breath of fresh air anytime she saw her. It took everything Trini had not to just kiss her.

"You're such a love-sick puppy," Zack joked, patting Trini's head. He knew how much she liked Kimberly, and he wished he could find a way to help her out. But with Kim dating Jason, he wasn't quite sure what to do.

"You know, I bet I'd love her better than him," Trini said arrogantly. Zack laughed.

"And what is that supposed to mean?"

"I mean I'd treat her better. I'd take her out to her favorite restaurants, take her to movies, bring her Krispie Kreme at 3 am for no reason."

"I think breaking into someone's house at 3 am is illegal. And it's illegal at any time of the day, really."

"You get my point. I'd be such a great girlfriend." Trini was very smug about this fact, and was feeling quite a bit better about her situation.

"Cocky much?"

"You know it" Trini replied. The two continued laughing throughout the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Our Lord and Savior Hayley Kiyoko is gonna provide me with some great ideas for writing


End file.
